


Their song

by julius_pepperwood (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [11]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, a bit of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/julius_pepperwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/602669.html?thread=83966765#t83966765">any, any/any, their song</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their song

**Author's Note:**

> I give you the lovely Shirley Bennett and Jeff Winger!

“Oh. My. God. Those two are so obnoxious, yes, we get it you’re in love! YOU CAN STOP PLAYING THAT SONG OVER AND OVER!” Jeff raised his voice over the chatter of the study group, all scattered around the room.

“Now, Jeffery,” Shirley reprimanded him from where she sat on the couch beside him, “I think it’s sweet!” The rest of the study group had ignored him and Britta and Annie were still playing ‘ _their song_ ’ on repeat.

Jeff glared over at the pair, then turned to her and snorted “Really Shirley, I thought, you were the one who called it ‘sin’.”

“ _Jeff_ ,” her tone got sharp and dangerous, “I have gotten past judging others, and though I am a woman of God, others may do as they please.”

“That’s very _nice_ of you, Shirley,” he spoke sarcastically, looking back to the annoying lovebirds across the room. “I will go over and break that phone if I have to,” he growled.

“ _Jeffrey Winger_ ,” Shirley lowered her voice threateningly, this got Jeff’s attention, though he still didn’t actually look at her. Her voice then transformed into sweet venom, “If you go over there, I might just have to break something of yours.”

He looked back at her incredulously after his mini heart attack had passed, “Why are you taking their side?!”

“Cause, it’s _sweet_ , and you are just bitter.”

Jeff huffed and flopped backwards, leaning into the couch, “It’s _gross_ , and I want to throw up,” he grumbled and she patted his shoulder, before leaning back over her worksheet.

“Now, what answer did you get for 14?”


End file.
